elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Riri McAllister
Riri McAllister was a Rear Admiral of Lave's Navy and a member of the Alliance's Council of Admirals. She had previously served as a commodore in the Alliance Defence Force. On May 24, 3304, McAllister was appointed to the Council of Admirals as the representative of Lave's Navy following the murder of Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan by the League of Reparation. A tri-superpower taskforce investigating the League later unmasked McAllister as "Nexus", the main coordinator for the organisation, and placed her under arrest on terrorism charges on July 18, 3304. During her trial on August 2, McAllister was shot by Polly Cartesius, daughter of the murdered Senator Nestor Cartesius. On August 10, contact was lost with the medical ship transporting McAllister to an advanced medical facility; as authorities could not rule out the possibility that she had survived the ship's destruction or hijacking, McAllister was officially listed as missing. Timeline 21 NOV 3304 *Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has been announced as the sixth member of the Alliance Council of Admirals. The position had been vacant for months after the previous appointment, Riri McAllister, was discovered to be the coordinator of terrorist group the League of Reparation. The induction ceremony was conducted by Fleet Admiral Hayley Sorokin, who said: "After many years commanding the Alliance Defence Force in the Zaonce system, Admiral Yamamoto has more than earned his place on the Council. His experience will help enhance security for all member systems." Vanya Driscoll, political journalist at The Alliance Tribune, commented: "Many expected the role to be filled by an officer from the Lave fleet rather than Zaonce, so the decision has ruffled some feathers. It has also not gone unnoticed that Admiral Yamamoto is a close personal friend of President Gibson Kincaid."GalNet: New Appointment to Council of Admirals 10 AUG 3304 *The medical ship transporting Riri McAllister to an advanced medical facility for further treatment vanished. According to Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt, only debris was found at the medical ship's last known location, suggesting the ship was destroyed or hijacked, and the crew was assumed dead. Klatt speculated that the ship had been been targeted by someone else seeking vengeance against McAllister, a person with League connections who wanted to silence McAllister before she revealed further information, or by surviving League members who wanted to rescue McAllister. Whatever the case, McAllister was officially listed as missing rather than dead. As the League of Reparation had been pacified, the tri-superpower investigation taskforce was disbanded and its members returned to their respective agencies.GalNet: The Death of Nexus? 02 AUG 3304 *Riri McAllister was hospitalized after being shot during her trial at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner's World, Alioth. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt identified the assailant as Polly Cartesius, daughter of the murdered Senator Nestor Cartesius. Polly had used a concealed laser firearm that had been designed to avoid security scans, and had acted to avenge her father. She did not resist arrest and was taken into IISS custody by Captain Niamh Seutonia, then extradited to Capitol to face trial for attempted murder. Deputy Inspector Klatt stated that McAllister's trial would resume at a later date, assuming she recovered.GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot 27 JUL 3304 *Following confirmation that the League of Reparation had been dismantled, with all of its members either captured or eliminated, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt revealed that Riri McAllister had been surprisingly cooperative during questioning. McAllister believed that she was a direct descendant of Commander John Jameson, and that it was her duty to avenge his death at the hands of the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm. She established the League a few years ago by recruiting misguided obsessives and mercenaries to her cause, and then targeted the descendants of INRA members, initially focusing on individuals to whom they could gain easy access. Dozens of people were murdered during this period. The League shifted to targeting high-profile individuals and leaving the message "For Jameson" at the scene of the crime after CMDR Jameson's crashed ship was discovered. Klatt noted that McAllister's ancestry claims could not be confirmed as she was registered as an orphan of unknown lineage, and further asserted that McAllister's beliefs were a long-held delusion or a product of a psychological disorder. Alliance Interpol later confirmed that McAllister would soon face trial for multiple terrorism-related charges.GalNet: League of Reparation Eliminated 19 JUL 3304 *Captain Niamh Seutonia announced an elimination campaign against League strongholds in the Zibal system in Federal space, and the Ienpalang system in Imperial space. Seutonia stated, "With the arrest of Riri McAllister, otherwise known as Nexus, we now hold the main coordinator of the League of Reparation in custody. Furthermore, decrypted information has revealed the location of League strongholds in two separate systems, one in Imperial and one in Federal space. We are determined to eliminate these terrorists before they can wreak any more havoc, but fully expect tough resistance. Therefore we ask the galactic community to provide support in wiping out these dangerous extremists."GalNet: Hunt the League of Reparation 18 JUL 3304 *At a special press conference, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol announced: "Prior to her death at the hands of the League of Reparation, I worked closely with my predecessor Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. She revealed how Fleet Admiral Buchanan's assassination could only have been arranged by a senior figure within the Alliance Defence Force. She was patiently amassing evidence pertaining to this – a task that I inherited when she died. Information decrypted from the League's comms network has confirmed Kilbride's suspicions. I can also confirm that the arrest of Admiral George Varma was due to false leads – misdirection on the part of Varma's protégé within the Alliance Defence Force, Rear Admiral Riri McAllister. Rear Admiral McAllister is Nexus, the League's central coordinator. She has now been arrested and formally charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism. We have released Admiral Varma with our apologies. The decrypted data has also revealed the location of two major League enclaves. The taskforce is organising an operation to eradicate these groups, which we hope will be supported by the galactic community."GalNet: Identity of Nexus Confirmed 24 MAY 3304 *Commodore McAllister was appointed to the Council of Admirals and promoted to the position of Rear Admiral to replace Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan. With this appointment, McAllister assumed command of Lave's naval forces, and became not only the youngest person to serve on the Council, but also the most junior in rank. Admiral George Varma defended the appointment: “Despite her relative youth, McAllister is one of our most decorated combat veterans and a master strategist. This makes her an excellent choice to help defend the Alliance.” Rear Admiral McAllister made the following statement: "I'm grateful to the Council for this honour. As well as my naval duties, I will be aiding efforts against the terrorist group responsible for my predecessor’s death."GalNet: Commodore McAllister Appointed to Council of Admirals 16 MAY 3304 *Commodore McAllister spoke on behalf of the Alliance Defence Force regarding the murder of Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan, a member of the Alliance's Council of Admirals, and the ongoing tri-superpower investigation of the League of Reparation: "A replacement member for the Council of Admirals will soon be appointed. In the meantime, we are doing all we can to support the taskforce in tracking down these criminals."GalNet: Alliance Admiral Murdered by League of Reparation 12 APR 3304 *In response to Princess Aisling Duval's recent criticism of Aegis's effectiveness, Commodore Riri McAllister of the Alliance Defence Force commented: "I can certainly refute Princess Duval's suggestion that the other powers have not made equal contributions to Aegis. She makes a good point, however, with regard to military strategy. Greater transparency around Aegis's long-term plans would lead to a more coordinated effort in resisting Thargoid forces."GalNet: Support for Aisling Duval References Category:Characters Category:Alliance key people